


The One

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Established Relationship, Gift Fic, M/M, Romance, Sappy, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5450897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair notices Jim looking at him a little differently than usual.  It’s up to Blair to figure it out because you know who is not talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sandy_in_hawaii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandy_in_hawaii/gifts).



> A/N: This is for Sandy_in_Hawaii, for all of her comments and her loyalty to my work. Thank you, Sandy and Merry Christmas.

The One  
By PattRose  
Summary: Blair notices Jim looking at him a little differently than usual. It’s up to Blair to figure it out because you know who is not talking.   
Genre: Slash-established relationship  
Rating: Teen  
Warnings: Sappy? Is that a good warning?   
Word Count: 1673

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/theone_zpsai40yieq.jpg.html)

Megan Connor walked up to Blair Sandburg and quietly asked, “Sandy, can I take you to lunch today?”

Blair smiled over at his friend and answered, “Sure, but remind me to bring something back for Jim.”

“Sure… We can’t forget Jimbo. I just felt like a quiet lunch with my best mate.”

“Okay, I’ll tell Simon we’re leaving in ten minutes,” Blair said, as he headed for Simon’s doorway and stuck his head in. “Simon, Megan and I are going to lunch in ten minutes. If you need me for anything, just call.”

“Have a nice lunch. You’re way ahead on your paperwork, so take an hour and a half instead of an hour. Enjoy yourself,” Simon stated, wearing a big smile. 

Blair felt like he was in The Twilight Zone. “Thank you, Simon. Did you want me to pick you up anything while I’m there?”

“You know what? That would be great. Bring Jim and me both lunch. We’ll mind the store while you’re gone. Now get out of here before I find work for you to do.”

Blair snickered and walked back to his desk. Blair knew he had the best boss in the world. He had gone to bat for Blair after the dissertation fiasco and got Blair hired on as a full time paid consultant. With all the trimmings. Blair had never had dental and medical, so that was really nice. He worked with everyone in Major Crime, not just Jim. Blair found out that he liked spreading himself around the bullpen. Made life a little more interesting. He cleaned up his desk and got ready to go as Jim walked over and sat down. 

“Megan is taking me to lunch, do you want me to bring you something?” Blair asked. 

Jim’s smile could have lit up a dark room. “I would love that, Chief. That way I can get caught up on some of my paperwork and eat something besides a candy bar.”

Blair leaned into Jim’s space and whispered, “I take better care of what’s mine than that.”

Again, Jim gave Blair one of those million dollar smiles. 

“Do you care what I get you?” 

“Whatever sounds good, Chief. Here comes Megan, she must be ready.”

“Simon gave us an hour and a half, so we’ll be back with lunch,” Blair called out over his shoulder. 

Megan and Blair wasted no time, they started talking up a storm while waiting for the elevator. 

Jim watched from across the room and smiled once more. He was a lucky son-of-a-bitch. Blair was his. No one knew this of course, but he was and Jim adored him.

*

**At the restaurant**

Blair stared into Megan’s worried eyes and asked, “Okay, out with it. What’s going on that’s got you so bothered?”

“I never could pull one over on you, mate. I wanted to talk to you about Jim. People are talking.”

That got Blair’s attention. “Who’s talking and what are they saying?”

Megan chewed her lip for a few moments and answered, “Mostly in traffic and Homicide. Jim has been watching you lately, Sandy and he’s not watching you like a friend. Everyone sees him doing it and I’m afraid you’re going to be hurt all because Jim can’t get his mind out of the gutter.”

“Does this thought bother you, Megan?”

“No… I think you both are meant for each other, but I sure as hell don’t want the jerks in traffic talking about nasty things as I walk through the building.”

“It just so happens that he’s looking at me that way because he’s in love with me,” Blair blurted out. 

“Oh my God, he told you he loved you? What did you say?”

“What do you think I said, Megan? I’ve told you that I’ve had a thing for Jim for two years now, so I jumped at the chance to be in a relationship with him. We’ve been together for about eight months now.”

Megan looked angry. “And it never occurred to you to mention that to me? I thought we were best mates?”

“Oh calm down. I had planned on telling you today anyhow. I was waiting until the newness wore off. I felt like I might jinx us if I said anything too soon.”

Megan’s frown suddenly turned into a smile as she said, “Congratulations, Sandy. I know how much he means to you. But you might have to talk to him about the way he’s looking at you at work. It’s not very professional.”

“Thank you for telling me, Megan. I’ll talk to him tonight. By the way, we’re getting lunch to go for Simon and Jim. I thought it would be nice.”

“You buy Simon’s and I’ll buy Jimbo’s. I want to see the look on his face when he finds out I know.”

“No, you can’t say anything to him until after I talk to him about him staring at me. You can buy him lunch, you just can’t say anything about why, okay?”

“All right, Sandy. I’ll listen to you for a change. Here comes the waitress again, let’s get those orders in for the grumps.”

Blair laughed and they did just that.

*

Simon walked over to where Jim was working hard on something and cleared his throat. Jim almost jumped. “Sir?”

“Oh shut up with the sir business. Is it just me or are the two of them taking longer than usual? I’m starving. I’m tempted to get a candy bar in the break room. But I’m afraid Sandburg will catch me and I’ll never hear the end of it.”

Jim threw back his head and laughed. “You are so right. They’re coming up in the elevator right now. And if my keen sense of smell is working right, we’re getting Chinese today.”

Simon cheered up instantly. “I love Chinese. It’s amazing that you can do that. It still blows my mind. Don’t you ever wish you could tell the world?”

“No, not really…” Jim snickered when Simon glared at him. 

The elevator doors opened and out walked Megan and Blair. Simon whispered, “You were right, it is Chinese.”

“Told ya.”

Blair walked up and gave the bag for Simon to him and he smiled and asked, “How much do I owe you?”

“Nothing, it’s my treat today.”

“Why thank you, Blair. I’m going to go eat it before it gets cold.” Simon walked into his office, happily. 

Megan handed Jim’s to him and said, “Enjoy. I thought I would treat you for a change. You always pay when we go out. This was my turn.”

“Why thank you, Megan. Smells wonderful.” Jim started taking everything out of the bag and opening containers. He then began to eat like he hadn’t seen food in a month. 

“Jimbo, no one’s going to take it away from you. Slow down.”

Jim laughed. “This is delicious, thanks again.”

“You are very welcome.” Megan walked over to her desk, sat down and began to file the papers she needed to get done. 

In Simon’s office, he was eating pretty much like Jim was. Everyone guessed that Simon and Jim were tired of candy bars. 

When they were finished working that night, Jim asked, “Want to ride home with me or take your own car home?”

“I’d rather ride with you,” Blair answered, making Jim very happy.   
They grabbed their jackets, said goodbye to everyone and left for the day.

*

As they drove home, Jim kept looking over and Blair and smiling. Blair decided that there was no time like the present.

“Jim, I have to talk to you about something. Everyone at the station knows about us. And you watching me with those sexy eyes doesn’t help anything. I just thought you should know.”

Jim smiled and rubbed Blair’s thigh, gently. “I know they know about us, Chief. I don’t care at all. I can’t help the way I look at you.”

“Why are you looking at me like that, lately?” Blair asked. 

“When I met you the first time, I told myself you were ‘the one’. You’ve always been ‘the one’. You accept me when I’m grumpy, grouchy, hungry, sleepy, moody, happy, and sad or any other mood. You’re the most important person in my life and I don’t care if everyone knows it. I’m so in love with you, it’s hard to not hug you at work. It’s a chore to keep my hands to myself every single day. I adore you, Blair Sandburg. I thought you knew that.”

Blair looked at Jim with his eyes misting up like crazy and said, “And I adore you. We are the best couple, ever. I’m so glad I’m yours and you’re mine. I say we order dinner from the Thai place tonight, change into comfy clothing and lounge on the sofa all night making out like mad.”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea to me, Chief. I think the only thing better would be if we make love and order the Thai food afterwards, while wearing our robes and nothing else. What do you think about that?”

Blair smiled bigger than he had ever smiled and realized he was with a romantic man, whether Jim liked to admit it or not. “I think I like your idea better. You’re on. Put the siren on and let’s get sweetheart moving.”

Jim put the siren on as well as the flashing light and they were off. These men were both very lucky to have each other and understand that they had each found ‘the one’. 

The end


End file.
